Despite the development of many different compounds which are useful in the treatment of pain, there remains a need for the development of new compounds which may be effective at lower dosages, are less habit-forming and have fewer side effects.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new class of compounds that effectively treat pain.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new class of compounds that are effective at treating pain and are less habit-forming.